Hello!
by Little Dii -LD
Summary: Haruka Nanami. Haruka is the girl from the country-side that came to the city to study music and fulfill her dream, make Hayato-sama sing her songs. Watch as she joins Saotome Academy and fulfill her dream with the help of her sister! Wait, what? Sister? New Characters (OC), Yaoi Pairings (TxO, RxM,SxN/S). Het Pairing (HxC)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm LD! This is my very first fanfiction so please bear with me!

* * *

"_Take__ each day as it comes. New day, New start, start fresh.__" __**-Anonymous**_

-Haruka's POV-

***BEEP**BEEP***

I can hear my alarm clock go. I turned it off and stood up from the bed and stretched while thinking.

'Finally, this day that I waited for so long has arrived.'

I am so happy today! Why? Because, today is the day I will take the entrance exam in Saotome Academy! I wonder how things will go. Oh well, I better get going so I will not be late.

_-After an hour-_

I am now ready to leave the house. I made a final check on my things and looked at the window, checking the weather.

"Ah! It's snowing, better get my umbrella." I looked around for a few minutes. "Huh? Where is it?" After a while of searching I finally came to the conclusion that it's missing.

"Hmmm, where did I put it?" I asked myself. Thinking about it, I remembered I put it in my bag last night before sleeping.

"There you are! Now I can finally leave!" I started to make my way outside the house I am renting and stopped when I reached the sidewalk.

'Obaa-chan, I finally making the first step in fulfilling my dream! Please guide me!' I thought to myself while I said out loud.

"Hayato-sama, Obaa-chan. Please wait for me!"

* * *

-?'s POV-

Today is the entrance exam in Saotome Academy. I am currently waiting for Haruka's arrival. I'm getting worried now because there's only 5 minutes left before the guards won't accept examinees that are late. I sighed and looked at the screen where the front gate is featured.

"Haruka, where are you?" I said out loud with a tone of worry that made the person beside me looked at me curiously.

"Alice-chan, what's wrong?" He said with that annoying accent of his, well if you call that an accent..

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something or rather someone" I replied to him.

"And who is that someone, your trainee?" He asked again. Glob, he's now getting in my nerves.

"Of course not! My trainee is not someone I should worry about when it comes to time. Anyway, don't ask me anymore." I said with the tone that says I won't entertain him anymore.

"Okay." He said back. "By the way Alice-chan, Times up! We will not accept any more examinees, let's go." He added. I sat there in shock; it's time already I asked myself. Not believing what he said, I looked at my wrist watch and accepted that he's right.

"Sao-chan, I believe we should wait for 10 more minutes. After all, the exams will not start after 30 minutes." Biting my lips, I awaited his answer, in other words, approval. I looked at him and I saw him frowning, curiously.

"Why?" He simply asked me. At that exact moment, I heard a voice from the speakers.

"Please let me take the exam!"

We both looked at the screen and I smiled at him.

"Because of her." I simply replied to him.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"Bye Mio-chan! See you later!" I said to her.

"Bye Haru-nii san! Good Luck on your exams!" She replied while her mama is holding her.

I waved goodbye at Mio-chan and continue walking to Saotome Academy. I looked at the clock in my phone and.

"AHHH! Only 5 minutes left!" I returned my phone in the bag and started running fast to Saotome Academy not noticing the pair of eyes following me.

_-At Saotome Academy, Front Gate-_

"Please let me take the exam!" I asked the guard.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you. You are 5 minutes late." He replied to me.

I bowed again and asked, "Please let me the exam! I'm begging you!"

"No!" He said and pushed me hard that I fell in the ground, hurting my back.

"You are late, which means that you are not suited to be a student in Saotome Academy for not being punctual." He sound surprised that I fell but still did his job and didn't allow me to take the test.

I was about to stand up when I saw a hand appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw a man with crimson red hair and eyes. He has a bright smile in his face that made me feel warm despite the cold weather.

"Are you alright?" He asked me while helping me stand up. I looked and him and nodded. He smiled once again and faced the guards, asking if they could let me take the test. The guards still refused.

I am now losing hope to take the test when suddenly a cool voice stopped my thoughts. "Maybe, you should know the reason why this lady is late, before saying she's not punctual." He said.

"Yes!" The man with red hair and eyes agreed.

"She is late because she helped a lost child find her mother. By the way, little lamb; this is the umbrella you gave to the little girl. Don't worry; I replaced it with something new." The man with cool voice said.

"If I knew that little lamb is taking an exam in Saotome Academy, I would have given her a lift. So, let her take the exam." He continued with his cool voice.

"Please let me take the test!" "Please let her take the test!" The red haired man and I said at the same time.

The guards still refused but then, the guard's phone rang, surprising us all.

* * *

-Alice's POV-

"Sao-chan, what should we do about the girl?" I asked him. I have a feeling that he will make an exception with the look on his face. He looked at me then back at Haruka, then me, then Haruka, then finally me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smirking slightly. I know what he's going to ask next.

"Are you two related?" I smirked fully now and simply replied.

"B.I.N.G.O" He smirked back at me and asked. "Now this school year will be interesting!" He shouted suddenly. I repeated my question and asked again.

"Sao-chan, what should we do about the girl?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Call them! Say that she's going to take the test! I want to see what will happen if she passed here!" I knew that he will say that so I immediately dialed the guard's phone number.

***RING**RING***

*****_**Click**_*****

"Hello?" The guard asked.

"Let the girl pass." I simply said.

"What?" He asked again.

"LET. HER. PASS." I said to him slowly, to make sure he understands.

"Uh…" He started.

"What? Want to ask why? I'm not going to tell so just let the girl pass." I answered.

"Yes!" He said and I hanged up on him.

I smiled at Sao-chan and asked if they have tea here. He smiled back and said there is tea in the Headmaster's Office.

"Well, let's have some tea then." I said to him and we made our way to his office.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"Yes!" The guard answered to the person speaking on the other side of the phone. It looks like he or she hanged up on him.

The guard who received the call looked at me and said. "Miss, you are allowed to take the exam. It seems that they made an exception for you." I stood there, shock while the red haired man cheered and the man with a cool voice smile at me.

"Um, thank you very much!" I said to the red haired man.

He smiled at me and replied. "No problem! I'm Ittoki Otoya!" Offering his hand, I took it and introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nanami Haruka!" I turned to the other man who helped me and thanked him.

"Thank you very much!" I said to him. "It's alright. Be careful next time, little lamb. See you later." He replied to me, smiling. After saying that, he already left, leaving me with Ittoki-kun.

"Haruka-chan, let's go inside!" Ittoki-kun said. I nodded my head, thinking that I forgot something.

A few minutes passed and we're almost inside the Academy when I remembered.

"AH! I forgot to ask his name!" I suddenly, said loudly.

~TBC~

* * *

How was it? Is it bad? Please review what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to put the Disclaimer so I'm gonna put it now.

'_**Disclaimer: Uta Pri is **__**not**__** mine. There I said it. I think I'm gonna cry now.'**_

**Last Time in **_Hello!_

_"Haruka-chan, let's go inside!" Ittoki-kun said. I nodded my head, thinking that I forgot something._

_A few minutes passed and we're almost inside the Academy when I remembered._

_"AH! I forgot to ask his name!" I suddenly, said loudly_.

* * *

_"Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." - C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Haruka's POV

Ittoki-kun looked at me, weirdly at that, and asked. "Are you talking about the other guy that helped you?"

"Hai." I answered to him looking quite sad, because my sister said it's rude not to ask the name of the person who helped you.

Ittoki-kun simply smiled at me and said in an assuring tone. "Don't worry Nanami. I'm sure you're gonna meet him again."

I smiled at him and continued walking to the entrance hall. When we reached the student name board, we looked at our names and where will we take the test.

I looked beside me, expecting Ittoki-kun, but I didn't find him beside me. NO WAY. I'm all alone.

"Huh? Ittoki-kun, where are you?" I asked. I looked around, but I didn't see Ittoki-kun. I tried to find any red hair in the large crowd but I didn't find anyone wi- AH! There, someone with red hair! I made my way to Ittoki-kun, When I reached him I touched his shoulder and said "Ittoki-kun, I thought you left me behind"

When he turned around, I saw that Ittoki-kun is actually Ittoki-chan.

Huh? He's a girl?!

* * *

Ittoki's POV

I was looking through the names when suddenly I felt that Nanami is not beside me anymore.

"Nanami!" I shouted her name. No answer.

Oh, well. I think she can find the way herself.

"Maybe I'll see her later." He muttered to himself. He has a small feeling the Haruka might be lost but ignored it. He trust Haruka will be fine by herself.

* * *

Haruka's POV

"Uhm, Ittoki-chan?" The girl I tapped a while ago smiled at me.

"Oh. Hello! Are you lost?" Huh? How did she know that I'm A LITTLE BIT lost.

"Uh, not really. But I'm finding someone."

"What! You too? I thought I was the only one finding someone." She's a little bit lost too? Wow! What a great coincidence.

"Let's find the both of them together!" She said. Wah! She's so good!

"Okay! I'm Nanami Haruka by the way." I said, holding out my hand.

"Shibuya Tomochika at your service!" She shook the while I chuckled at her.

"Nice to meet you Shibuya-san." She frowned at me.

"Please call me Tomo-chan. Shibuya-san sounds too old for me!" Well, It sounds really old for her.

"Okay, Shi- ah, Tomo-chan!" She laughed at me.

"Let's go find them. If we didn't succeed in finding then lets head to the examination hall then after taking the test, let's find them again." I nodded my head to let her know I approve of what she said.

~TBC~

* * *

Whoa! Haven't updated for awhile. Look at that! It's so I don't know, ugly? And It's SO short too.. sorry guys! .


End file.
